singularitycyclefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Cartography
<-- Back to Locations Since the Orranysi galaxy is a 3-dimensional structure, galactic coordinates within the GDF follow the 3-dimensional Tridian coordinate system, as opposed to the the traditional 2-dimensional coordinate system used on planets. Coordinates are written as such: (c,d,p); where c'' is the distance around the circular plane of the galaxy (sectors) from 0, ''d is the distance outward from the core (rings), and p'' is the planar distance from the central plane of the galaxy (levels). Three-dimensional regions of the galaxy are dubbed ''blocks, and written as c.d.p where c'' is the sectors, ''d is the ring, and p'' is the planar level. '''Lateral Coordinates' The galactic disk, shown here in 2-dimensional format (planar coordination is absent), is divided by radial lines into four lateral quadrants, each of which is divided into six sectors. Lateral coordinates are used to designate the position of any given point relative to the radial line "zero", which originates from Doomsday (as all lateraltitude lines do) and intersects the Pendulum system (as well as the hypothetical original location of the Aehrworld). The sectors are sometimes colloquially nicknamed for the most prominent star system within that sector. * Quadrants (starting from 0 on the star chart): * Quadrant 1 * Quadrant 2 * Quadrant 3 * Quadrant 4 Sectors (starting from 0 on the star chart): * Sector 1 * Sector 2 * Sector 3 * Sector 4 * Sector 5 * Sector 6 * Sector 7 * Sector 8 * Sector 9 * Sector 10 * Sector 11 * Sector 12 * Sector 13 * Sector 14 * Sector 15 * Sector 16 * Sector 17 * Sector 18 * Sector 19 * Sector 20 * Sector 21 * Sector 22 * Sector 23 * Sector 24 In the lateral sense, vector direction or position relative to a point is given as either spinward (counterclockwise along the galactic disk, usually from zero) or antispinward (clockwise along the galactic disk). Elliptical Coordinates The circular (or elliptical), lateral disk of the galaxy is divided into rings about 15000 lc thick. These rings, called elliptical coordinate designations, are numbered outwards from Doomsday (which is the core apex point). Elliptical coordinates are used to designate the position of any given point relative to the core point of the galactic disk (determined to be Doomsday). The individual rings are not named officially, but they are grouped into regions (most of which are pairs). Ring Regions (from Doomsday outwards): * Doomsday - the very heart of the galaxy; a supermassive black hole that is largely responsible for the spiral shape of the Orranysi galaxy. Uninhabited. * Core Radiofield - the unmanageably high, lethal extent of the cumulative radiation of Orranysi's galactic core. Extends from Doomsday to roughly Ring 2. Uninhabited except Xalnr, insofar as known. * Core Halo - the innermost section of the inhabited Orranysi galaxy; generally relocation worlds with system radiation barriers. Extends from Ring 2 to Ring 4. Inhabited. * Inner Rim - the inner band of Orranysi's galactic disk. Extends from Ring 4 to Ring 6. Inhabited. * Midrim - the middle band of Orranysi's galactic disk. Extends from Ring 4 to Ring 8. Inhabited. * The Coast - the outer edge (or "coast") of Orranysi; often at the far reach of the law. Extends from Ring 8 to Ring 10. Inhabited. * Deep Space - fairly self-explanatory; almost totally devoid of any cohesive matter up to the edges of the nearest galaxies. Extends from Ring 10 outwards. Inhabited, though barely so. In the elliptical sense, vector direction or position relative to a point is given as either coreward (inwards to the center of the galactic disk) or rimward (outwards from the core of the galactic disk). Planar Coordinates There is a third coordinate measure used in navigation: planarity. Planar coordinates are used to designate the position of any given point relative to the 'central' plane of the galactic disk (which intersects Doomsday). Planes, also known as levels, are numbered (successively higher outwards) either negative (subplanar) or positive (superplanar) in regards to where they are relative to the base plane. The levels are not named officially or grouped into regions. In the planar sense, vector direction or position relative to a point is given as either subplanar ('below' the base plane) or superplanar ('above' the base plane). Misconceptions Contrary to the name, the Anomaly Sector is not an entire sector of the galaxy. It is actually an irregular patch of space, approximately the area of a sector, that is restricted and generally avoided. The Anomaly Sector spans the outer edge of several sectors. For more information, see the article for "Anomaly Sector". __FORCETOC__